A Travers Le Temps
by Cami Camden
Summary: Cassandra Adams vois sa vie bouleversé lorsque après l'achat d'un collier elle commence a rêvé d'une autre vie ou elle rencontra l'amour de sa vie . Vivant seulement pour son temps passé dans ses rêves et ses parents étant inquiets de sa tristesse décide de l'envoyé chez son oncle Charlie Swan pour que sa Cousine Bella l'aide a retrouvé le sourire .
1. Prologue

Cassandra Adams jeune femme de 25 vois sa vie bouleversé après avoir trouvé dans un vide grenier un collier en argents a médaillon très finement.ouvragé et surmonté de beaux Émeraude , a l'intérieur une simple photo très ancienne d'un beau jeune homme . Elle l'avais acquis pour presque rien .

Elle le mis une fois de retour chez elle . Cette nuit la elle commença à faire des rêve étrange et qui semblait si réel .

Il ce déroulé dans ce qui semblait être les années 1800 et dans chacun elle étais en compagnie du beau jeune homme de la photo et de qui elle semblait très proche .

Ils avais l'air en plus très réels . Au fils des semaines puis des mois elle ce découvrit une vie au travers ses rêves . Elle en appris de plus en plus sur ce qui ce trouver autours d'elle chaque nuits durant .

Elle ce trouver à chaque fois en 1865 au États-Unis dans une ville du nom de Houston . Pour s'être vu lors de ses rêve au travers de miroir elle etais elle sans être elle .

Dans la vie de tout les jours elle etais assez canon , grande et fine mais ayant des formes avantageuses la ou il le fallais , elle s'habiller de style Rock , Bohème .

Elle étais assez pale et etais naturellement brune mais les cheveux teints en violet au yeux veron l'un vert et l'autre doré choses étrange elle n'avais jamais vu personnes avec les yeux de cette couleur .

Alors que lors de ses rêves elle etais de même taille et avais le même corps mais ses cheveux etais plus long et plus clair que sa couleurs naturel . Elle etais aussi plus mate de peau . Et ses yeux etais tout les deux verts . Elle s'y appelé toujours Cassandra mais son nom de famille étais différent, a ses tenue et à son environnement elle etais d'une famille fortuné . Elle passais son temps à lire dans la bibliothèque de sa maison , aidé sa soeur infirmière a soigné des soldats blessées et passé beaucoup de temps avec le beau jeune homme qui étais en fait Jasper Withlock son meilleur ami depuis des années et qui allait sous peut partir combattre lui aussi .

Elle en étais très triste . Il partais dans 1 mois . Elle voulais profiter au maximum du temps lui restant avant son départ . 1 semaine avant le jour fixé et 3 mois après le début des rêves , Jasper la pris au dépourvu .

Alors qu'ils étais parti à cheval dans le désert environnant les terres de son père il lui proposa de s'arrêter profité du temps radieux pour aller ce rafraîchir en allant au ruisseau où ils avais l'habitude d'aller . Elle accepta . Après ce moment de détente et d'amusement ils finirent de séché assis au soleil sur un plaid . Jasper lui offrit alors un cadeau . En ouvrant la boite en bois que Jasper lui donna elle reconnu tout de suite le collier acquis 3 mois plus tôt . Elle en versa une larme . Jasper lui fit également par de ses sentiments pour elle et ils ce retrouvèrent rapidement entrain de s'embrasser . Étant assez peut vêtu et la menace de ne peut être jamais ce revoir ils firent l'amour ... elle s'endormi lové contre lui sur le plaid un deuxième plaid les recouvrant .

En ce réveillant ce matin la elle en fut encore une fois déçu elle détester devoir quitté Jasper et le monde ou elle vivais à travers ses rêve . La nuit suivante elle ce réveilla dans le désert sur le plaid mais Jasper n'étais plus la seule un mot bloqué par une pierre ce trouver à sa place .

"Ma douce Cassie,

Je suis profondément désolé de te laisser comme cela après nous etre avoué notre amour . Mais je t'aime de tout mon être sois en sur mon amour . Je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas te voir triste mais mon départ à etais avancé je part en fin de journée . Ses quelques heures à pouvoir enfin t'aimer et que tu m'aime on etais les plus belle de ma vie . Je ferais tout pour te revenir vite et vivant mon ange , je ne t'oublirais pas mon amour . A tout jamais mon coeur est à toi Cassandra .

Je t'aime plus que ma vie . J.W "

A la lecture de cette lettre son coeur ce brisa en petit morceau , il etais partie et elle risqué de ne jamais le revoir . Les 6 mois suivant elle étais très triste et son entourage le remarqua et ce fis du soucis .

Dans ses rêves ses parents essayé de l'aider a avancé et sa sœur l'aider aussi énormément surtout que 4 mois après le départ de Jasper sa sœur ce rendi compte d'une chose que Cassandra essayé de ce convaincre que ce n'étais pas possible mais apparemment si , elle porté l'enfant de son amour et petit a petit cette vie en elle l'aider lors de son temps en 1865 .

Dans la vie réel c'était par contre un enfer , dans cette réalité elle étais seule , elle n'avais plus cette vie en elle et elle en étais dévasté . Et sa famille fut plus radical suite à ses nombreux refus de dire ce qui lui arrivé , elle fut envoyé chez son oncle et sa cousine a Forks état de Washington .

Son départ etais pour dans 3 jours . Elle le redouté mais une petite vois intérieur lui soufflé que le bonheur l'attendais la bas .

Dans ses rêves cette semaine la fut la fin , le 1 er jour elle apprit la mort présumé de Jasper Disparu 2 mois après son départ et n'avais pas etais revu depuis .

Elle s'effondra à cette nouvelle , son bébé ne connaîtrait jamais son père , il ne saurais même jamais pour ce petit être issue de leur amour .

Le 2ème jours elle le passa à leur endroit a pleuré les mains sur son ventre , elle ne souhaité que mourir pour retrouver Jasper mes les coup régulier dans son ventre l'empêcher de commettre un acte irréfléchi .

Le 3 ème fut similaire au précédent mais cette fois tout bascula , a la nuit tombé Jasper apparu soudainement , il etais différent , plus pale et plus beau , ses yeux avais l'air noir alors qu'il etais vert bleu normalement .

Il ne s'emblais ne pas reconnaître Cassandra . Elle lui dit qui elle etais lui demanda de ce rappelé elle lui parla du bébé mais il grogna de façon animal et s'élance sur elle a vitesse surhumaine pour violement lui mordre le cou , ses dernière pensée furent pour leur bébé puis ce fut le noir total . A ce moment elle vois la scène du point de vu extérieure comme si elle avais quitté son corps , Jasper la tuer . Il s'emble d'ailleurs soudainement ce rappelé de tout . Car il pousse un hurlement son nom crié a la lune une dernière fois et le hurlement de Cassandra en ce réveillant fait écho au sien ... il a ensuite pris conscience du bébé dans le ventre de sa bien aimé , il a collé sa joue comme pour écouté mais Cassandra savais au plus profond d'elle même que son enfant étais mort au même moment qu'elle . A son réveil ce matin la elle étais encore plus mal que jamais et elle espéré que sa vie aller vite ce terminé , elle ne voulais qu'une choses retrouvé Jasper et leur bébé . Mais c'était impossible ils étais mort .

Son rêve la beaucoup éprouvé et le voyage à Forks ne s'annonce pas des plus facile . Sa mère devant son air de pure tristesse se s'en coupable de l'envoyer de force chez son frère mais elle sais que sa lui fera du bien . Après des au revoir plein de larmes elle parti pour Forks au volant de sa Chevrolet Impala 67 noir . Elle y arriva vers 16h , elle alla comme prévu rejoindre sa cousine au lycée . Elle ce gare à côté de la Chevrolet rouge de sa cousine et attend la fin des cours . Elle ce pose sur le capo de son auto et sort une cigarette et un livre pour patienter . Elle s'allume une deuxième cigarette au moment ou la cloche sonne la fin de cour . Elle range son livre dans son sac à main et regarde vers le lycée pour voir sa cousine Bella arrivé . Elle attire le regards . Il faut dire elle porte un Slim en cuir avec un bustier assortie une veste en cuir et des bottes à talon le tout noir ainsi que son collier qu'elle ne suite plus .Elle la voit soudain en compagnie de 3 garçon et 2 filles . Le garçon au côté de Bella et très pale et beau au yeux doré comme le sien , à ses côté un brun baraqué aussi pale et au même yeux doré tiens une belle blonde sublime pale au yeux doré elle aussi ensuite une petite brune qui ressemble à un lutin et qui sautille toujours aussi pale et ses étrange yeux doré puis en retrait un magnifique blond qui lui rappel son Jasper c'est son portrait , à l'exception que lui aussi et pale au yeux doré . Bella lui fait signe en la voyant et la rejoint avec ses amis .

\- Cass je suis si heureuse que tu sois la .

Cassandra lui sourit et lui répond

\- je suis heureuse aussi Bell , tu m'a manqué .

-Tu a changé depuis 2 ans , tu est à tombé . Et ton collier il est magnifique il a l'air ancien non .

-oui il date à peut près des années 1860 1865 . Il appartenait à une certaine Cassandra Sinclair vivant à Houston à cette époque . Lui ayant etais offert par le Major Jasper Withlock le jour de son départ pour la guerre .

A ses parole tous avais commencé à pâlir , elle le remarqua mais n'en dit rien . Ce fut Alice qui pris la parole .

\- tu en sais bien des choses sur ce collier . Ou la tu trouvé .

\- Lors d'un vide grenier il ma attiré et je l'ai acheté sans hésiter , et je le porte depuis . Et je connais son histoire mais comment ça c'est mon secret . Et sa ne te regarde en rien .

Bella nous coupé ayant surement senti le malaise qui s'installer .

\- on va y aller Cass , je dois faire des course avant que l'on rentre . Tu me suis en voiture ?

\- tu veut pas on prenne la mienne et je t'amène demain pour m'inscrire en même temps et tu aura comme sa ton pickup pour rentré le soir .

-Sa marche on fait comme sa . A demain tout le monde .

Elle ce retourne et entraîne Cassandra rapidement à sa voiture pour partir . Sur le chemin Cass interroge bella sur ses amis

-alors bella c'étais qui tes amis , il ce ressemble , même famille ?

-heu en quelques sorte . Alice la petite brune , Edward et Emmett les deux bruns sont frère et soeur , Jasper et Rosalie les deux blond sont jumeau . Le docteur Cullen et sa femme Ésmée les ont adopté

Jasper à t' elle dit et si ... non c'étais impossible il était mort depuis tout ce temps. Mais ce rappelant son dernier rêve un mot lui vint en tête . Vampire . Mais c'est impossible les Vampires sa n'est pas sensé existé ...


	2. Partie 1

_alors bella c'était qui tes amis , il ce ressemble , même famille ?_

 _-heu en quelques sorte . Alice la petite brune , Edward et Emmett les deux bruns sont frère et sœur , Jasper et Rosalie les deux blond sont jumeau . Le docteur Cullen et sa femme Ésmée les ont adopté_

 _Jasper à t' elle dit et si ... non c'était impossible il était mort depuis tout ce temps . Mais ce rappelant son dernier rêve un mot lui vint en tête . Vampire . Mais c'est impossible les Vampires sa n'est pas sensé existé ..._

 **1ère Partie**

Je décide de continuer a interrogé Bella en espérant en apprendre plus et comprendre comment tout cela est possible .

\- et donc tu sort avec l'un d'eux .

\- oui avec Edward , et Emmett et Rosalie sont ensemble ainsi que Jasper et Alice .

A ses mots mon coeur ce serre , si c'est bien mon Jasper il m'a définitivement oublié . Bella semble remarquer mon trouble .

\- tu va bien Cass ? Tu peut m'en parler si tu veut .

Je suis tenté de lui expliqué mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne me crois folle .

\- j'aimerais beaucoup Bell mais jamais tu ne me croirez si je te le disais .

Je fut surprise de la voir rire .

-Oh tu serais étonné du nombre de choses que je peut réussir à croire ...

Je décide alors de me lancé.

\- D'accord je vais te raconter . Sa a commencé il y a 9 mois lorsque j'ai acquis ce collier . Depuis chaque nuit je fait des rêve étrange et qui semble très réel . Je suis à Houston en 1865 , je suis la même physiquement à quelque détails près tel que mes cheveux , mes yeux qui sont tout deux verts et ma peau un peut plus mate , mon nom de famille aussi et différents dans ses rêves je suis Cassandra Sinclair à qui appartenait le collier . J'ai un meilleur ami de qui je suis éperdument amoureuse Jasper Witlock celui qui m'a offert le collier , ce jour la on c'est avouer notre amour mais il est parti sans me le dire le jour même à la guerre devenant le Major Witlock . Pendant 6 mois je n'eut pas une seule nouvelle , jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce sa mort présumé , il avais disparu 4 mois plus tôt a peut prés a la période ou j'ai pris conscience que de notre première et seule nuit allez naître un enfant . 3 jours après cela dans mon rêve de la nuit dernière , je l'ai revu mais il avait changé , plus beau , plus pale et ses beau yeux vert bleu désormais noir me fixait sans me reconnaître . Puis il a foncé sur moi en grognant puis ma mordu au cou . Il m'a tuer et à s'emblais me reconnaître qu'une fois trop tard il nous avez tuer l'enfant que je porté et moi . puis je me suis ensuite réveillé . Le plus fou la dedans c'est que ton ami Jasper et son sosie exact il a seulement la peau plus pale et les yeux doré . Même doré d'ailleurs que mon oeil bizarre comme l'appel maman . Ce qui ne peut être une coïncidence sa fait trop .

Bella s'emblais hésité , elle fini par finalement me dire une seule chose .

\- je crois que tu devrais rencontré Carlisle Cullen le père d'Edward . Il a une grande connaissance des choses étrange on va dire . Je vais appelé Edward pour le prévenir de notre arrivée .

Elle sortie son portable et appela Edward .

-allo , veut tu bien prévenir Carlisle que je vais arrivé avec ma cousine , on dois lui parler d'un phénomène étrange qui arrive à Cass depuis plusieurs mois .

Je n'entends pas sa réponse mais elle dois être positive car belle lui répond .

\- D'accord à tout de suite .

Elle raccroche et me dit .

-sont père est d'accord de te voir on va y aller tout de suite .

 **Point vu Jasper ...**

Depuis quelque jours Bella est très heureuse sa cousine vient vivre chez elle quelque temps n'allant pas très bien ses parents on pensé que changer d'air l'aiderais .

Depuis cette annonce , Alice semble stressé et triste , elle a du avoir une vision mais refuse dans parler disant que nous le saurons bien assez vite .

Elle dois arrivé aujourd'hui et je suis assez curieux de la rencontrer , Bella nous a dit que sa cousine étais assez spécial et très très différente d'elle même . Et c'est à la sortie des cours ce jour la que nous la rencontrons finalement .

Lorsque l'on sort , une jeune femme au cheveux violet et vêtu tout de cuir noir , posé tranquillement contre une Chevrolet Impala 67 noir identique à celle rouge et m'appartenent ce trouvant dans notre garage .

Au émotions que dégage Bella il s'agit de sa cousine . En nous approchant je remarque deux détails troublant , le collier qu'elle a autour du coup me semble familier et son visage aussi surtout ses yeux qui sont de différente couleurs et l'un est doré comme les notre , chose impossible aucun humain ne peut avoir les yeux doré c'est propre au vampires végétariens.lorsque Bella l'interroge sur son collier la réponse nous fait tous nous figé .

\- oui il date à peut près des années 1860 1865 . Il appartenait à une certaine Cassandra Sinclair vivant à Houston à cette époque . Lui ayant etais offert par le Major Jasper Witlock le jour de son départ pour la guerre .

A ses mots des flash me vienne , je me rappelle de Cassandra , mon dieux j'ai tuer celle que j'aimais de ma vie humaine et également notre bébé encore dans son ventre. Et maintenant son sosie portant le même prénom et qui possède le collier et face à moi . C'est impossible . J'essaye de percevoir ses émotions mais rien , Edward ce tourne vers moi et me souffle un moi non plus me signifiant que lui non plus ne peut pas lire ses pensé comme avec Bella . Je me demande si Alice peut la voir dans ses visions . Alors que Alice commence a posé plus de question pour savoir comment elle connaît l'histoire du collier , Bella fait en sorte qu'elles parte rapidement . Après leurs départ tous me regarde et je sens de l'interrogation venant d'eux .

C'est Alice qui brise le silence .

\- Jasper ?

-oui Alice ?

\- tu te rappel de ce collier ?

\- j'avais oublié , mais je viens d'avoir des flash . J'avais offert ce collier à ma meilleure amie que j'aimais de tout mon coeur d'humain . J'ai du partir peut après que l'on ce sois déclaré nos sentiments . J'ai etais changé par Maria 2 mois après . 4 mois après je suis revenu à l'endroit ou on c'étais aimer 6 mois plus tôt . Elle etais la mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu , je l'ai tuer mais aussi notre enfant , elle étais enceinte de 6 mois . A son dernier battement de coeur je me suis souvenu . J'avais le coeur brisé je venais de tuer la femme pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie sans hésitation . J'ai rencontré peut après un vampire pouvant effacer des souvenirs précis et lui est demander de me faire oublié Cassandra . Mais après avoir vu la cousine de Bella tout revient , elle lui ressemble tellement .

Edward prend la parole .

-rentrons et allons en parler avec Carlisle il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça . Vous avez vu son oeil doré , aucun humain ne peut avoir pareil couleur .

On acquiesce tous et rentrons à la villa rejoindre Carlisle . Après lui avoir expliqué il n'a malheureusement aucune réponse à nous donné .

Le portable d'Edward sonne à ce moment la .

\- Bella

-Edward , veut tu bien prévenir Carlisle que je vais arrivé avec ma cousine , on dois lui parler d'un phénomène étrange qui arrive à Cass depuis plusieurs mois .

Il ce tourne vers Carlisle qui lui fait signe que c'est ok .

-bien sur Bella , Carlisle est d'accord . Venais maintenant on vous attend .

\- D'accord à tout de suite .

Je me demande si sa a un rapport avec notre histoire en 1865 . Edward le répond à ma question intérieur.

\- on va vite le savoir Jazz .

On alla s'installer au complet au salon en attendant que les filles arrive .

20min plus tard on entendit une voiture remonté l'allé . Edward sorti les rejoindre et revint avec elles , Carlisle les rejoins et les conduits à son bureau. Je vois Cassandra me regarder en passant . Je suis très intrigué . Mais décide de ne pas écouter leur discussion . Si sa me concerne je le saurais bien vite ...

 **Point de Vu Cass ...**

Nous voilà enfin arrivé chez les Cullen , la maison est magnifique . Edward sort nous accueillir et nous conduit à l'intérieur ou nous suivons un homme assez jeune , blond et pale au yeux doré comme sa famille . Ils nous mène à un bureau . Une fois assise Bell m'encourage à leur raconté ce que je lui est confié . Je m'exécute et leur raconte tout . Il ont l'air très surpris . Carlisle prend alors la parole .

\- Cassandra j'ai peut-être une explication a te donné mais je dois d'abord te demandé de patienter ici je vais discutée avec Edward et le reste de la famille . Attends ici avec bella . Sa ne sera pas long .

Ils quitte la pièce et je me tourne vers Bella . Je suis sur à présent que ce sont des vampires .

-Tu c'est ce qu'ils sont pas vrai .

Elle me regarde choqué.

\- De quoi parle tu Cass je ne comprends pas .

\- ce sont des vampires .

Ils re entre à ce moment la . Carlisle me répond .

\- je vois que tu est perspicace , tu a sûrement aussi compris que Jasper Witlock en est un .

\- oui et qu'il est en bas avec le reste de votre famille .

\- C'est exact , et il ce trouve que après t'avoir tuer il a demander à un vampire ayant ce don de t'effacer de sa mémoire . Mais en te voyant aujourd'hui il a retrouvé ses souvenirs . Tu est un sorte de réincarnation de Cassandra Sinclair , et grâce au collier tu t'est rappeler ta première vie . Mais Edward ce demande si dans cette vie tu n'es pas plus que ça .

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien ce n'est pas courant pour une humaine d'avoir un oeil doré , de plus 2 de mes enfants ayant des dons ne peuvent s'en servir sur toi . Edward qui est télépathe ne perçoit pas tes pensé , et Jasper qui est empathe ne ressent pas tes émotions . Alice qui vois le future affirme te voir mais de façon brève et très flou . Et le lien que tu a développé avec ce collier et qui ta permis de te rappelé ta vie passé ne peut que confirmé que tu n'est pas entièrement humaine . J'ai une hypothèse mais pour la confirmé dit moi quand tu est née s'il te plait .

Je me demande ou et le rapport mais lui dit quand même .

\- Je suis née le 13 décembre 1985 . En quoi cela importe .

\- et bien il est question d'une rumeur qui a circulé à cette période de décembre 85 . Selon elle une sorcière assez puissante du nom de Cara qui a eu un enfant avec un vampire . Cara serai morte et l'enfant caché pour etre protégé des Volturi les rois vampires car l'enfant une fille etais mi sorcière mi vampire . Selon ce qui est dit elle a un oeil doré et possèdera de grand pouvoir . Et je pense que c'est toi cet enfant Cassandra .

\- et pourquoi le pensé vous , mes parents sont bien vivant et son humain comme moi .

C'est impossible sont histoire . Je le saurais si j'avais des pouvoirs

\- Je ne suis pas sur , tu a des trait vampirique . Tu entends comme nous , je t'ai parler à vitesse vampire et tu ma compris et entendu . Ton coeur bas différemment d'un coeur humain normal . Tout comme ton odeur elle est différente et à des fragrance sucré de vampire mais aussi plus douce caractéristique des sorcière . Ton sang ne nous attire pas . Ta peau est plus froide que la normal aussi et ta peau paraît plus dur qu'un humain .Et je suis sur que tu est plutôt forte pour ta taille sans y travaillé .

Je dois admettre que sur plusieurs point il a raison .

-mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs .

Alice débarque à ce moment la et déclare

\- si tu en a mais tu n'en a pas encore conscience il sont en sommeil , un peut comme le gène des quilleutes , je crois que les vampires actives tes pouvoirs . Ils vont ce montrait d'ici peut crois moi . Je vais surveillé sa car tu est sacrément puissante et ton pouvoir va être assez incontrôlable les premiers temps .

-comment ça ?

\- et bien à mes visions tu peut contrôlé le temps , les éléments , et tu est un bouclier mental et physique . Tu a sûrement d'autre capacités je n'ai vu que celles-ci .

Je n'en revient pas . Comment tout sa peut être réel . Je m'étais toujours senti a part mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé être une sorcière a demi vampire .

Et Jasper , il étais en vie , la a quelques mètre de moi mais pourtant si inaccessible . Il étais avec Alice a présent . Il n'étais plus mien . Je devais cependant le voir et lui dire que je ne lui en voulait pas pour notre toute dernière rencontre .

Je demanda a Bella si je pouvais rentrer seule , que Edward la ramène je devais réfléchir a tout ça . Elle accepta et je partie précipitamment sans un regard pour personne dans la maison .

Je roula un moment pour finir par me trouvé prés d'un bois , je sortie de voiture et m'y enfonçait profondément , je marcha un petit moment avant de débouché sur un endroit magnifique , un étang a l'eau cristalline entouré d'arbre et de fleurs , un banc en pierre s'y trouvé également et assis sur celui ci Jasper . Je souffla son nom et il releva brusquement la tête .

Je m'avance prudemment ne sachant vraiment si il souhaité me parlé ou non . Ses yeux trahisser une grande douleur et il ce releva pour venir face a moi , il approcha sa main de ma joue et la posa contre celle ci en fermant les yeux . Il me demanda .

\- c'est vraiment toi Cassandra ?

Je posa a mon tour une main contre sa joue et lui répondu

\- oui Jasper c'est moi mon amour , et sache que je ne t'en veut pas d'accord alors ne t'en veut pas non plus , tu ne savais pas , tu n'avais pas le contrôle comme tu la maintenant .

Il soupira

\- comment arrive tu a ne pas m'en vouloir , je vous est tué , j'ai tué notre bébé , je suis un monstre .

Il tenta de s'éloigner mais je l'en empêcha en le renversant au sol et en me plantant a califourchon sur lui maintenant ses épaules au sol et lui ordonna .

-Major Jasper Witlock , tu arrête sa toute suite et tu va bien écouté ce que je vais te dire .

Il grogna mais ce tiens tout de même tranquille .

-bien , alors premièrement , c'est du passé , sa remonte a plus de 120 ans . J'en soufre encore ne l'ayant vécu en rêve que la nuit avant mon départ pour Forks . Et malgré sa je t'aime alors tu vois tu peut te pardonné si j'ai pu le faire moi même .

A mon je t'aime il encra ses yeux au miens et je fut comme traversé d'un puissant courant électrique et l'envie de me jeté sur ses lèvres le fut tout autant . Il sembla ressentir la même chose et lui ne contrôle pas l'envie qui nous anime car il fond sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec fougue .

Il inverse les rôle et me faire basculé sous son corps . On ce sépare lorsque l'air viens a me manqué . Je tente alors de m'éloigner de lui pensant a Alice avec qui il est a présent en couple . Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette façon , il mattrape de façon a être allongé au sol alors que je suis moi allongé sur lui . Il me donne un baiser plus chaste et me demande .

\- reste je t'en pris je ne veut pas te perdre a nouveau . Tu est mon âme Cassandra . Je ne veut plus jamais être loin de toi .

Et ses mots on suffit a me faire flancher on a recommencer a s'embrasser passionnément et de fil en aiguille nous avons fait l'amour dans cette endroit magique , et cette fois il me garda au creux de ses bras après , me couvrant de baisers et me répétant a qu'elle point il m'aime .

Lorsque la nuit est tombé nous nous sommes rhabiller , il ma demandé que l'on ce vois le lendemain , il avais une chose a réglé que je suppose être sa relation avec Alice . J'accepte lui disant de me retrouvé ici demain en fin de journée . Puis après un dernier baiser et un je t'aime on repartie chacun de notre côté .

Je rentra chez Charlie , Bella m'attendais sur le seuil avec une tasse de thé . Elle voulais sûrement savoir comment je me sentez . Et après l'avoir rassuré on rentra ce couché . Charlie m'avais laissé sa chambre et dormer au salon le temps je serais ici . Je pris de quoi grignoter un peut avant de dormir n'ayant pas mangé de la journée .

Et une fois couché moi qui pensé ne plus rêver en rapport avec ma vie avec Jasper fut surprise de me retrouvé ici a forks , mais dans ce qui semblait le future . Jasper n'avais pas changé , moi par contre j'avais un ventre bien rond et une petite filles blonde me tenant la main devant une jolie maison .

Je me réveille en sursaut pour trouvé Jasper a mes côté assis au pied du lit .

Il s'avance en sentant ma panique et ma douleur .

-Que ce passe t'il Cassie , tu a mal qu'à tu vu ?

\- je ne suis pas sur , le futur je crois , mais c'est impossible . Je devrais en parlé avec Carlisle il saurais sûrement si c'est possible .

Jasper semblait perdu et ne comprenait pas ce qui tracasser Cassandra a ce point .

Quand a elle ce rêve l'avais perturbé , elle voulais que ce sois vrai elle voulait une nouvelle chance avec lui et pouvoirs cette fois lui donné un fils ou une fille . Mais elle avais peur que ce ne soir qu'un rêve et que jamais plus elle ne puisse espéré fondé une famille avec Jasper . Elle devais savoir a tout prix si oui ou non elle pouvait espéré donné la vie un jour . Et pour ce faire elle alla voir Carlisle pour avoir son avis sur la question .


End file.
